Miracle's Trials
by killer miller
Summary: Miracle and Sakinah travel to Hoenn with Sarah. Continuing her fight against those who want her power, Miracle and the others head to a new region to locate more of their brethren, all the while facing the gyms and aiming for the Pokemon League. Read Miracle of life if you dont want to get lost.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The early morning sun was rising, the Ketchum house was all quiet not even a peep from the surrounding pokemon could be heard. In the room of Miracle Ketchum, the eldest daughter of former champion, and current Viridian City Gym Leader Ash Ketchum and his wife the great Misty Waterflower, there was one body lying in her bed and another sat at the edge of it.

"Its already been two weeks since the finals," Mira smiled,she looked at the other body it was that of her girlfriend and gifted psychic Sakinah, the daughter of Sabrina and the late Lt. Surge. "We leave for Hoenn at the end of the week."

There was a light tapping on her door, and quietly she told them they could enter, "Hey baby bee." It was her father.

"Morning poppa."

"I got in touch with Liza in the Charicific Valley." He replied, this got Miracle's attention so she got up and followed him out of the room.

"What did she say?"

"She has reviewed all the footage of your Charizard from the league. And she is very intrigued at the prospect of a black Charizard amongst the ranks. But just like mine he is small, and she hadn't been able to truly judge his power." He smiled, "Until I showed her the move I taught him."

"Poppa what did you do," Miracle asked.

"I taught him to use blast burn." Ash smiled, "I fire starters ultimate move, and only those with great heart can learn it."

"And him learning blast burn got him in." She questioned.

"Yes, and we have also finalized the schematics for the set of islands you bought. And it should all be built by the end of the year."

"Wow, this is all happening so fast. Are you sure you okayed the ranch style plans."

"You betcha baby girl, and then we have also okayed the construction of a pokemon lab."

"Really!" She said, "Why?"

"Kobi is wanting to be a Pokemon Professor, maybe one day he could have his own lab. And his friends, who are expert in catching pokemon could help."

"Well a working lab and pokemon center sounds expensive, but they may be needed since we are in a remote part of the league."

"Your mother and I felt that your friends should have a place to let their pokemon run wild if and when they get older, I know Professor Oak has a policy of releasing pokemon if they're sitting in storage too long, and I Don't think your friends should have to store pokemon like others." Mira leaned in and gave Ash a hug.

"Thanks poppa, I know everyone would like that. Now I just need to ask Uncle Brock if he could take care of Aerodactyl."

"Who are you taking with you?" Ash asked.

"Scizor, Hitmonlee, Buneary and Trapinch."

"What about the others?"

"Beedrill and Vespiquen are settling down at the professors, Vespiquen is looking to start a small hive of her own and has Beedrill in her sights."Miracle smiled. "Parasect has taken a liking to Muk and the professor, and Gengar has wanted more training so I'm lending him to Sabrina for training."

"That leaves Steelix, Cloyster, Bellossom and Honchkrow."

"Cloyster set up shop at the bottom of the lake, Bulbasaur has her as his underwater police officer, Bellossom has taken a liking to Grandma and is looking to live with her. Honchkrow didn't want to stay cooped up so I told him he could leave if he wanted, Hitmontop said he will always come back, but he just wants to fly in the wild with his new body." Mira was feeling a bit nostalgic, "That leaves Steelix, I know you have a...lot of pokemon in the gym...but could you take Steelix?"

"Oh Mira, you know I would do anything for you. And Steelix would be a wonderful asset for the gym." He pulled his little girl in for another hug, "I know I tell you this everyday, but I am so proud of you, and all you have accomplished and become."

"Thanks poppa."

"Now lets go destroy the kitchen making breakfast, I'm sure your mother will like that."

"Angry mom, baby hormones, and us in trouble...I am sure I've seen this happen before." Mira said.

"Are you still mad about the waffle incident?" Ash asked hastily.

"Why do you think my hair is short poppa," Mira asked, "Its so it cant get caught on fire as easily."

"Geeze you use Pignite to heat the oven up one time and your family never forgives you." He huffed.

"You know mom and grandma have severely restricted your kitchen privileges, so why push your luck."

"Its always better when you have an accomplice." He smiled.

"And I find its always better when you have hair on your head, but I will divulge in your childish whim this last time."

"Sweet, lets go." And like an Arcanine he was gone.

"Was that your dad?" Mira looked back to see a sleepy Sakinah walking toward her in Miracles baggy night clothes.

"Yeah, we are about to piss my mom off and destroy the kitchen, wanna join?"

"Im trying to impress your mom, not make her irate. But I will supervise, just give me a moment to freshen up." Saki said, and gave Miracle a kiss. "Oh my mom said she would stop by with Phyre today, so we may need to run interference."

"This has been a great couple weeks, but I cant wait till we meet Sarah in Vermillion. Then its off to Hoenn."

"Your deflecting again." Saki sighed.

"Well, your mom scares me. And she also scares the rest of my family. Hopefully we can keep the bloodshed to a minimum."

Saki just stared at her, wide eyed and confused. "I cannot tell if you are joking or not."

"Take a shower, and get some coffee in you. Then I will go over how sarcasm works again." She leaned in kissed Saki and walked down the stairs.

"This family is going to turn me into an asylum patient." Saki sighed, then went back into their room.

HOURS LATER

The Ketchum house was in full work mode. The younger kids were at school, and Misty was yelling at her husband for making perhaps the largest mess she has seen since they've been together.

"ASH KETCHUM! You are going to clean every inch of this kitchen by yourself, or so help me god I will leave you for the next person who walks in our door." Misty yelled.

At that moment their front door swung open and in floated a smirking, middle aged woman. "Wheres my baby."

"Mom!" Saki smiled.

"You see that Ash, you better clean or I will leave you for Sabrina...SABRINA!" Misty yelled.

"Ahh Mrs. Ketchum, Misty, its been too long since we have seen each other." Sabrina smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I came to see my daughter before they leave, and pick up Gengar as well." She said, "Wow, number four Misty, I never thought your tomboyish body would ever fill out like that."

"Thhhh...thanks I guess."

"Dont be a fuddy duddy, I'm not the same person as I was back then,and hey we could be in-laws some day so we should really learn to get along." Sabrina smiled.

"Agreed," Ash said, coming in from the kitchen coated in what people hoped was batter.

"Did I tell you, that you could stop cleaning." Misty yelled.

"No, but it is all done." Ash smiled. "Ive cleaned this kitchen more then you have Mist, I know all the nooks and crannies."

"Baka," Misty sighed.

"Wait where are the girls!" Sabrina asked.

"They were just here." Ash said.

ROUTE ONE

"Mira where are we going!" Saki asked.

"Away from our families, I want quiet, peace and quiet before we leave. We are leaving home, leaving the region for the first time as adults, and I just want to soak in my home before the weekend comes."

"Okay, but why now?" Saki asked.

Mira choked, and tried to shake it off, but the shivers still ran down her spine.

"Like I said before Sakinah." She huffed, "Your mother scares the living hell out of me."


	2. Hoenn a Go-Go

Chapter 1

The sun was shining on the deck of the S.S. Sapphire, the worlds fastest cruise liner. The people on board were cheery and vibrant as they waited for their arrival in Littleroot Town. It is here we cross paths with our group of heroes, Miracle and Sakinah cuddled up close at the tip of the ship and their newest companion Sarah Rushman, a.k.a Marrow, was standing under the upper deck staring at the new surroundings.

"This place looks amazing," Miracle said.

"It doesn't have as many big cities as Kanto of Jhoto., and since its, its own league and literally surrounded by the ocean...well pollution has been at a minimum." Saki added.

Marrow walked out to them, keeping her hood up over her face, "The pokemon here are rare even with the relocation of some of the species. But many people come here for Mt. Chimney, and the chance to see the elusive Mirage Island."

"Oh, I've heard of that," Saki said, "Its said to appear near Pacifidlog Town. And never on a set schedule."

"My dad's seen it, he said it was infested with Wynaut." Miracle said.

"Personally I want to see Meteor Falls," Marrow smiled, "They say it is full of peace and serenity. And in recent memory has some mysterious pokemon to report."

"Well, first things first then. When we hit land we need to meet up with Professor Birch, then we can head out for the gyms." Miracle said.

"Your dad said their may be a surprise waiting for us," Saki added.

"Do you have any clue to what it could be?" Marrow asked.

"My Aunt May, and Uncle Max may be there to greet us." Mira smiled.

Then over the intercom they heard, "We are now entering the port in Littleroot. We request you all return to your rooms and await the call for your departures. And thank you for riding with S.S. Sapphire."

"So, do we go back to the room. Or do we make a break for it." Mira smiled.

The three girls all gave a smirk, "We all have our bags." Saki pointed out.

"And rules are meant to be broken," Marrow chuckled.

And as whistles and horns were blowing the three women threw themselves overboard, and using her psychic powers, Saki flew them over to shore and they were on their way.

LITTLEROOT TOWN

"Wow, this place is bigger then Pallet Town." Mira said.

"Cozier then Saffron," Saki added.

"Its peaceful, I'm feeling relaxed right now." Marrow yawned.

"So where's Birch's lab at?" Saki asked.

"On the other side of town, he likes field work more then anything, and is constantly getting himself into trouble." Mira said, "At least thats what Aunt May always says."

Suddenly there was a large explosion, it came form the direction they were running. "Let me take a guess?" Marrow said dryly.

"And you would be right, that was the lab," Mira sighed.

The three girls picked up the pace and ran to the scene of the explosion.

BIRCH'S LAB

"WOW, that was very powerful." A mighty man laughed, "Hope nobody was injured."

"You idiot, what the hell were you thinking?" A shrieking female yelled.

"Oh, uh I was running some tests on Electrode, and Graveler. And then they uhhhh blew up." Birch replied.

"Why do I stay here, I'm sure I could find employment in a much more respected field." She sighed.

"But what would you do without your grandpa." Birch cried out.

"Probably live longer," She said, "Anyway, clean up a bit, we are expecting Ketchum's daughter and her friends."

"Ahh yes, then could you get their gifts ready."

"Fine, but you owe me a raise for this." She sighed, "And a big one."

"I will get right on that," he added, "Now where are those pokemon I was studying."

"Professor!, Are you here?" A voice yelled.

"I'm back here in the lab." He replied.

When he turned around he saw to older individuals, a tall and skinny brunette with a bandana on her head. And the other was a slight of build man with pale green hair.

"Ahh May, what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Our niece Miracle is stopping by with her friends." May smiled, "And we wanted to make sure you can help us with a surprise."

"Oh! Well I can give it a go, what do you have in mind?" He asked.

HOUR LATER

"Damn we are finally here." Mira smiled.

"It looks like half of his lab has been blown to pieces." Saki added.

"Probably an experiment gone awry," Marrow deadpanned.

"Oak has that happen a lot as well," Miracle laughed, "Mainly cuz of Rotom and Muk."

Mira walked up and rang the doorbell.

Doo...Doo...Doo.

"Coming, coming." The door swung open, "May I help you." A large man in a white coat asked.

"Are you Professor Birch?" Miracle asked.

He leaned out and blurted, "And who is asking?"

"My name is Miracle Ketchum, this is my girlfriend Sakinah, and our friend Sarah."

"Ketchum...Name rings a bell, oh you must be May's niece. And the daughter of Ash and Misty...Come on in." He smiled.

The three girls walked in and were taken back by a loud cheer, "Welcome to Hoenn!"

"Aunt May!" Miracle yelled in return. The tall brunette tackled her niece and began showering her with kisses on her forehead.

"Alright," Saki said in a huff.

"That must be the jealous girlfriend your father told me about." May smiled, "and the brooding one in the sweater is Sarah then."

"What May is trying to say, is we are happy to see you," Drew said, walking up to Mira and the others.

"Uncle Drew, I see you are calm as ever." Mira smiled.

"Kiddo, with the epitome of super sweet as my wife, I need to be a sane rock in the river of crazy." And the second he was finished, he was blasted upside the head.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" May yelled.

"Sorry honey, but lets not fight. Maybe the kids want to rest a bit, or maybe they want their surprise." Drew pointed out.

"We do like surprises," Sarah pointed out.

"Well, you have to find it." Birch laughed.

"Okay, what are we looking for then?" Miracle asked.

"On the grounds are three luxury balls, each has a starter pokemon from here in Hoenn." Drew said, "The one you find is the one you get."

The second he finished, everyone felt a massive gust of wind and fell to the floor.

"What was that?" May asked.

"It's Miracle, you just told her she can get a Treeko. She has always wanted one, and now she doesn't have to search one out." Saki smiled, as she dusted herself off.

"She wont know which one is which." Birch said.

"I found that Miracle, in the short time I have known her, is very inquisitive. She can tell the subtleties in a pokemon's demeanor, or what type of pokemon may inhabit a pokeball." Marrow smiled, "I wouldn't be amazed if she chose Treeko on her first chance."

OUTSIDE

"Come on out Hitmonlee." Miracle yelled. Her pokeball opened to reveal her still hobbling Hitmon.

"MONLEE."

"Hey buddy, I have a task for you." She said, "I want you to meditate, and locate three pokeballs for me." He nods and gingerly sits down and crosses his legs. Mira then placed her hands on his shoulders, and then her antennae popped up and she began to power up his ability.

Images of the area began flashing across both their minds, then Mira was able to frame three of them and centered them in her mind. "Okay buddy, now we need a closer look, so I can feel whats in them... I got it." She broke off communication, "Sit tight buddy." Miracle quickly changed into her bug form and flew into the air toward the top of a large tree. There in a nest was the pokeball she was looking for. "Bingo."

"FEAROW!" The large bird pokemon appeared and blocked Miracle's progression.

"Son of a bitch, I am tired of your species." Mira yelled.

The Fearow flew at her with its razor sharp beak pointed at her heart. Mira grabbed it with all her hands and drove Fearow into the tree.

"Stay there until I get what I want." Mira yelled, she then traversed the tree branches to the Fearow's nest and plucked the pokeball from it. "Treeko is so mine." Just then two bursts of wind jetted past her and knocked her away from the tree. "What the hell?" She watched whatever it was fly off and slowly descended to the ground, when she touched all she could do was smile, " This is going to be epic."


	3. Talking Shop, Training Hard

Chapter 2

LITTLEROOT TOWN

Miracle Ketchum walked triumphantly back into the lab, all three poke balls in hand, and a smile on her face. The second she stepped foot in, she was bombarded with looks of 'what the hell.'

"What?" She asked.

Mat stood up and walked to her niece, "You were all supposed to find them, why did you take all the fun out of it for the others?"

"Do you want the short version or the long," Miracle asked, giving her aunt an incredulous look.

This got Birch and Drew laughing, and the elder of the two fell to the ground laughing. "Whats so funny?" May demanded.

"Mrs. Maple, Miracle is the adventurer not Sarah or I. She has fun doing the small stuff, while I like having my mind tested." Saki smiled.

"I on the other hand, knew what she was going to do and chose not to fight it," Sarah added, as she finished off her drink.

"Oh, that reminds me. Professor you may want to tend to the Fearow that roosts out there. She got in my way and that species of pokemon seems to not like me or my family." Mira added.

"That damn bird is a nuisance, hopefully you knocked some sense into it," Birch sighed.

"Thats not nice professor." May said.

"May," Drew spoke out, "Every pokemon is different, and not all people are going to be friends with every pokemon."

"Besides, that bird had tried to abduct all the small insect and mammal pokemon in the area. That puts all the pokemon in the area in trouble." Birch adds.

May huffed. " I guess your right."

"Who wants who?" Mira asked.

"Mudkip." Sarah said. "He learns poison attacks, and can pump up my team."

"Then I get Torchic."Saki said.

Mira tossed the two their pokeball's and sat back on the couch, "So whats up next."

"That depends," May said, "I take it you want to challenge the gyms." She asked Mira.

"Yeah, I'm always up for a good set of battles." She replied.

"Well the closest gym is my fathers in Petalberg. But he wont battle you until you have at least four badges." May said.

"That means you three are headed to Rustboro City." Birch added.

"Is Ms. Roxanne still the leader there," Sarah asked, "I met her awhile back, and promised to come by if in the area."

"Yes she is, but she and her husband are setting up for retirement at the end of the league season," Drew responded.

"I didn't know she was married," Sarah said.

"Brawly and her finally hooked up about fifteen years ago," May chuckled, "But she is aiming to turn into a permanent teacher, while their twins are aiming to run one or both of the gyms."

"Its funny how gyms are family businesses." Drew said, "I say that since Norman is looking to drop the gym in Max's lap when he is done in the Elite Four."

"With that said, I never want to by a gym leader like my old man. My brothers do though." Miracle added, "So what way do we head from here."

"North to Oldale, then west to Petalberg." May said.

"Good, I'm itching for some good fights and I have two pokemon who are looking to prove themselves as well." Mira replied.

"How many pokemon did you three bring?" Birch asked.

"I brought four." Mira said.

"I now have three with Torchic."

"All I have on me is Arbok," Sarah added.

"Splendid, such a diverse group of pokemon," Birch belly laughed, "I do have a request though."

"Fire away Professor." Mira said.

"I know some of you have pokemon you have caught that are not native to Kanto with Professor Oak, is it okay if I could study them to see how they differ from their home regions?" He asked.

"I Don't see the harm," Sakinah smiled, "Whatever we can do to help."

"Thank you all, now I shall bid you all farewell, as I have to meet my son and his beautiful girlfriend for dinner, and I was threatened by castration, if I showed up in my lab coat and shorts." And he was gone.

"That was a bit more visual then I ever want to hear again." Sarah shivered.

"The professor and his entire family is...unique," May chuckled, "But that also means we must part as well."

"We have a dinner in Unova. We are helping to start a contest circuit there." Drew added, "But we are happy you all made it in one piece."

May pulled her niece into a big hug, "I'm so proud of you Miracle, now get going before I get all teary-eyed."

"We will be fine Auntie, but you're right its time to head out." Mira and the girls got up and said their good-byes, then strolled out of the lab and off to their adventure.

ROUTE 101

"Wow, this place is so aesthetically different then Kanto," Sarah said.

"These trees are the same as the ones near Pallet Town. But for some reason they are skinnier and have fuller branches." Saki added, "Must be the salt content in the air or something."

"Hoenn as a League is only ten years younger then Jhoto and Kanto," Miracle said, "But it was once an uninhabitable pile of charred earth and sea water."

"Oh yeah, its because of the battles between Kyogre and Groudon." Sarah said.

"Exactly, but when all was said and done, dozens of islands had popped up and the land mass around the volcano was now the size of a continent." Miracle added, "With the area now inhabitable, pokemon flocked here bringing seeds and things from everywhere else."

"How do you know so much about the history here." Sarah asked.

"My senior thesis paper was on the rise of the leagues and how they came to be." Mira smiled, "Hoenn and Sinnoh were especially fun because they are island chains and not mainland."

"You are just full of surprises," Sarah told her.

"Not as many as you think," Mira said," Come on out, Treeko and Buneary."

"TREEEEKOOO."

"Bun..buneary."

"Hey you guys," Mira said, "Today we are all friends, and I was just wanting you all to meet."

"Why didn't she let out Trapinch?" Sarah asked Sakinah.

"Trapinch are extremely narrow minded. She is going to train him by himself until she gets him focused on what she wants."

"Ohh," She replied.

Miracle sat next to her two petite pokemon, "I want to test out your moves Treeko,Buneary I want you to create a couple of substitutes over by the trees, then I want Treeko to use each one of her attacks on them."

Buneary cheered happily and ran over to the tree line and set up her little clones, then ran back to her trainer.

"Mira the pokedex says Treeko knows pound, mud slap, quick attack, and bullet seed." Saki said.

"Thats a diverse move set so early," Mira said, "Use bullet seed and mud slap first, then quick attack then finish with pound."

"Treeko." The little gecko cheered, she turned around and began to shoot bullet seed, her aim was off at first but soon she zeroed in and destroyed the substitute.

"Now mud slap." Treeko moved in a bit and dug her tail into the ground, and in one shot destroyed the copy, "Good now use quick attack."

"Tree...treeko." Her burst of speed was incredible, she shot right through the copy and was unable to stop as she also slammed into the trees behind her.

"That speed is incredible Mira," Saki said.

"That is an asset that can be dangerous." Sarah added.

"True, but for now we will reign it in," Miracle said, "Now Treeko use pound."

Treeko shook off the hit, but when she tried to walk she fell over. "Tree?"

"Whats wrong?" Miracle asked, she jogged up to her newest pokemon and and noticed her legs were wrapped in a strong sticky thread. "String shot..."

"Whats going on Mira?" Saki asked.

"Treeko was hit with string shot when we were not looking, that means there are Wurmple in the area." Mira was looking around and couldn't see any disturbances. "Treeko blast the branches with bullet seed."

The little gecko laid back and began blasting all the lowest branches with little green pellets, and eventually a thud was heard.

"Wuuurmple." The bug was pinkish in hue, and a little under sized.

"Is that a shiny?" Sarah asked.

"Mira has a knack for finding pokemon with odd …..mutations." Saki said.

"Treeko, Buneary return." Mira said recalling her pokemon, "Come out Trapinch." Out popped her little orange ant pokemon.

"I thought he doesn't listen very well?" Sarah said.

"No time like the present." Mira said, "Trapinch, focus on the Wurmple." She got no response. This allowed the Wurmple to speed in for a tackle...that did nothing. "Use bite."

Trapinch looked around and then let out a big yawn. He then fell over and accidentally chomped down on the little bug. It was not like Mira asked but she didn't mind the result. Wurmple on the other hand was freaking out, as it tried to free itself from Trapinch's vice like jaws.

"Well I knew he wasn't conventional, but at least he...kind of listens." She sighs, "But Wurmple is mine." She tosses a pokeball and instantly it was captured.

"Two in one day, not too bad Mira." Saki smiled.

"Not at all, I now have a four man team to fight with." She laughed, "Wurmple is mine."

"Trapinch." He yawned in mock celebration.

"An awkward but incredible display of power and command Miracle, this is already shaping up to be an incredible adventure." Sara smiled, pulling her hoodie down and letting the sun hit her skin. "I think we may turn this league on its head."

"No doubt," Mira replied.

"New adventures, new pokemon and new friends." Saki cheered.

The three all hooked arms and walked further into the awaiting scenery that is, was and forever will be Hoenn.


	4. Firey New Foes

Chapter 3

ROUTE 101

"God it seems like we've been walking this route forever," Saki said.

The sun above them was beginning to set, and the nocturnal pokemon were starting to appear. Mira and Sarah though were still looking straight ahead.

"If Miss Prickles here hadn't of led us in a giant circle, we would have been in Oldale by now." Mira sneered.

"Yeah, well if you didn't run after every new pokemon we've encountered we could be there as well." Sarah shot back.

"Hey, if we didn't do that then you wouldn't have that Venipede of yours." She retorted.

"Shut up you two, you sound worse then Kobi and Jade right now." Saki sighed, "Luckily for the two of you I know we are about a half mile from Oldale, and I would like to get there quickly so I can get the filth from those Venipede off of me."

"Hey, he apologized for that." Sarah said.

"I dont care, I just want to feel clean again," Saki whined.

"Then you lead the way sweetie, no more detours." Miracle replied.

"Good, we just need to follow this path," The reached a summit on the hill, but when they looked to town all they could see were flames. "My god."

"Whats going on?" Sarah asked.

"The towns ablaze, but how, or why." Mira said, "But lets get down there and help."

The three took off but just as they reached town a powerful blast of energy threw them backward.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Sarah snarled.

"It was a psychic blast," Saki said, "There is an entity protecting this violence."

"Thats all well and good but the town is still in flames." Mira said, "And we dont have access to water pokemon who can put it out quickly."

"Do you have any plan Mira?," Sarah asked.

"I have a resistance, so I'll draw the psychic from you two, then Saki can use her own powers to snuff out the fire." Mira replied

"Agreed," The others replied.

Miracle quickly transformed, then released most of her pokemon, "Scizor, Wurmple come with me. The others need to help Saki and Sarah with the fire." They all agreed, and then Mira and her bugs took off.

"So what do we need to do?" Sarah asked.

"Use Arbok to till the soil, and the others can use it to cover some of the smaller flames, while I suffocate the flames." Saki said.

"Arbok time to shine." Sarah smiled, as she released her snake pokemon, "Dig up the soil buddy, we need to kill these fires."

"_CHAAARBOKKK."_

"Thats not going to work girlies," A voice from above sounded.

"That sounds like Barnes," Saki said.

"Duh, cuz it is Psycho girl. And I cannot have you ruining my masterpiece. I call it the Old and Crispy." He laughed.

"Why do you even try anymore Barnes, you and Jax always lose." Sarah said.

"We just want the world to burn, and we will do whatever it takes." He laughed. He was then drenched in a stream of water. "Blech, what the hell?"

Sarah was kneeling down next to her Mudkip patting its head, "Good boy."

He was about to speak again, when he was hit even harder, this time by Saki's Absol with its water pulse. "You need to be quiet."

"You two are going to pay for that," He pulled every ball off his belt and prepared his attack. "Burn then and this city to the ground.

**MIDDLE OF TOWN**

Mira was flying low to the ground, with Scizor right behind her. "Come on, where are you?" And without noticing Mira ran right into a giant constructed light screen wall.

"Zzzorr?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I did not see this wall though." Mira got back to her feet and finished her trek on foot. She noticed this wall and corridor was funneling her in one direction and immediately began formulating escape routes.

"You guys see anything wrong?" She asked, Scizor didn't reply, but Wurmple quickly got her attention and pointed out a crack in the wall. "Good find Wurmple." She charged up her fist then blew right through the wall.

She looked up to see twenty or so figures clad in white and/or black robes, and they were now all staring at her.

"Ahh, Ms. Ketchum how nice of you to join us, we were just discussing you and your compatriots." The lead robe stated, the voice was feminine but held an air of confidence and righteousness.

"What the hell is going on here, why are you burning the city to the ground?" Mira demanded.

"Its a necessary loss, we need the town gone and since we owned all the land we can do whatever we want." The larger figure said in a male voice.

"Killing people in the process?" She asked.

"Ms. Ketchum, I assure you no human or pokemon have been near the city in nearly a month." the woman added, "We are not heartless."

"Then what are you idiots doing."

"OH, by now in your travels you would no doubt have figured what may or may not be happening. But child we are not so stupid as to tell you whats going on. Our organization has learned a great deal on you and your friends, via the previous leader of Team Rocket." The woman chuckled.

"Lady, if you were in the same business as Giovanni, then you are making a terrible mistake," Mira said.

"I believe you mistake my words child, Giovanni worked for us."She laughed, "We commissioned the human, pokemon hybrid studies and testing. But he got greedy, and told us of the failures, that didn't happen. Then failed to keep us to date when you and the others resurfaced."

"We are smarter and stronger then Team Rocket Miracle," The man said, "You and the others are a genetic god hood. Nothing could stop you if pushed to the brink and back, that is unless you have the genetic kill switch in my hands." He said pointing to a third cloaked individual, who showed off the little remote push button.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"This button, unleashes a virus embedded in all the DNA of you and the others. This virus kills off the human side of your DNA and just leaves the monsters." The third man said.

"What is it that you all want," Mira demanded.

"We want what everyone wants my dear child," The woman replied, "We want the world to bow down at our feet. And to do that we need weapons, and you and the others happen to be those weapons."

While they were all laughing, Wurmple had an idea and shot out a strand. This strand was so thin it went unnoticed as it wrapped around the remote and pulled hard, launching it toward Miracle.

"Damn it." They yelled.

Mira leapt into the air to grab it. When she landed, she smashed the device into tiny pieces. "Listen and listen good. You may have the power to do as you feel now, but do not doubt the hell me and my friends can put you through. I know this is not the end of our little meetings, but for now I will leave you to lick your wounds. Scizor use flash cannon." The large bug's entire body began to glow and then he let go and blinded all the figures in robes.

"That damn brat," The woman yelled.

"She is more resourceful then we were led to believe, your honor." A man replied.

"But everyone has a breaking point, we just need to locate hers." The other man chuckled.

"If not, I want a bullet in her head." The woman said, and telaported away.

OUTSIDE CITY

"Come on girls, I'm just getting warmed up." Barnes yelled, his pokemon were starting to overpower the girls.

"Go to hell matchstick," Sarah sneered.

"You first, roast them guys," At that second Barnes felt something grasp at his neck, "I take that back."

The pokemon all stood down, and Barnes himself snuffed out the fires. "Good boy Barnes. Now what reason will you give me so I don't have Scizor clamp your head off." Mira smiled.

"Ohh, Miracle. Well you see I was told to do this by these guys in robes...and uhh," He paused a bit and Scizor added some pressure, "Ahh, uhh they have uh taken up for Giovanni."

"Why wont you learn man, get lost before I regret letting you go." The fire starter flew into the air with his flames, "You two okay?"

"Yeah, but with our under leveled pokemon those guys are going to be a pain." Saki sighed.

"Agreed, but we first need to see the extent of the damage to town, those fires burned for a while," Sarah replied.

"Well we did say this adventure would be different," Mira sighed, "But I am beginning to feel we may be in over our heads."


	5. Failure to Blast Off

Chapter 4

OLDALE TOWN

Miracle and the girls were laying about in the pokemon center, they had spent the major part of a day and a half helping the citizens of Oldale clean up the fire destroyed town. Luckily only a handful of things were destroyed beyond repair, and luckily no one was hurt.

"God that was the most physical labor that I've done in my entire life." Saki said, "And that's including my mothers training."

"What was the design behind this attack?" Sarah questioned.

"What do you mean?," Saki replied.

"I mean, what was the point of attacking this city, if they wanted to do the most damage they would have laid waste to Rustboro City." Sarah added.

"I agree, but when we are dealing with sociopaths its best not to think much into it in the beginning. But I want to get to the bottom of these freaks in the black and white robes." Miracle said, "I have a feeling they are the end all be all for us and our powers."

"Well you said they were the ones that quote, unquote, commissioned our creation." Sarah added, "I'm beginning to think we are getting close to this Armageddon battle you spoke of Saki."

"That's what I'm afraid of, the longer we travel the more things become clear and weeded out." Saki sighed, "I'm just happy our pokemon are getting stronger, I don't want to be in the same position we were in the other day."

"Well we are near Petalburg City, I'm thinking we should slow down and really recon the next couple routes. Really train our pokemon till they can stand up to Barnes, Jax and any others." Saki told them, "and i've heard that there are a more eclectic selection of pokemon on them."

"The one pokemon I have been keeping an eye out for is Nincada, the professor is wanting me to get one and document when it evolves." Miracle said.

"Oh, that's a good one, if you play it right you can get two for the price of one." Sarah said.

"Ninjask, and Shedinja, a duo of strong bugs. Right up your ally Mira." Saki added.

"I know, what pokemon are you two hoping for?" She asked.

"Hands down i'm looking for Seviper." Sarah smiled.

"Typical," Saki said, "I on the other hand am looking for a Skitty." Saki was becoming beet red.

"Oh and why is that," Sarah asked.

"When I was growing up and studying hard for exams, I came across an entire book on the most care free and under rated pokemon. And Skitty was the happiest most loving pokemon I had ever seen. I always thought if I could be just half that happy then I had lived a full life."

"That my dear is a beautiful story, and I intend to make it a priority that you get one." Mira said.

"Dont fret about it, I'm just hoping to see one in person if I could."

The doors to the pokemon center soon opened, and a herd of Nurse Joy bombarded the three.

"You are the three that saved town, are you not," An older one asked.

"Yeah," The all replied in unison.

"Good, good. We need you three to follow us. The mayor wants a word with you." The y said opening a path for them to walk.

"Cant it wait till tomorrow, I'm dead tired." Sarah exclaimed.

"Do not fret young one, she merely wants an audience, and to feed you." The old lady replied.

"Fine, but we don't want anything else in return," Mira replied.

The Joy nodded her head and bowed with a smile, "Then let us get going."

In ten minutes the girls were transported from the pokemon center to city hall, all the while they were greeted with whistles and applause. At the end they were brought to a large double door, decorated in golden figures of Pyroar, and Houndoom's.

When it opened the girls were pushed in and came face to face with the Mayor. The woman was elder, but held great presence, her shrill yet powerful voice echoed throughout room. With long red-ish grey hair she still held the whole room in suspense.

"Welcome young ones, please have a seat." She smiled.

The girls quietly sat down and looked around puzzled.

"My name is Jessie Royale. I am the mayor here in Oldale, and it has been brought to my attention the you three youngins fended off an attack that had been launched against our fair city." She smiled, "I know that there are a ton of bad people out there, some worse then others." She seemed to stare right at Miracle while stating that. "So even though I am happy for what you have done for this city,i caution you in future endeavors."

"Mam, we are accomplished trainers,and we know what we are doing." Sarah said.

"It was a calculated risk we took, and the man who started it was someone we have dealt with in the past." Saki added.

"I am reminded of the exploits of a child decades ago." The mayor recalled, "He single handedly put an end to many criminal organization. Name eludes me though, anyway the boy had a knack for getting into and out of trouble and even bested legendary pokemon like our vary own Rayquaza. Not all people are made of the same stuff as he was, but I hope they had a better head on their shoulders."

Mira stared at this woman, she described that as though she lived it, but that was impossible. She had met all of her dads old friends.

"Mrs. Mayor, I'm the daughter of an ex-champion. My extended family runs a third of the gyms in the known world. And I have seen things you could only imagine." Mira said.

The woman simply smiled, "Okay child, then I challenge you to a pokemon battle. Two on two, simultaneous fighting."

"I accept, whats the wager?"

"No wager, just a test. Lets head to our battlefield in the back, and I will have my granddaughter referee." She pushed a button and called out, "Joanie, prepare the field."

"No problem gee-ma." The heard from the intercom.

"Perfect, let us go." Jessie smiled.

OUTSIDE

"This will be a two on two tag match, first trainer to lose both pokemon will lose the match. Madame Mayor you may go first." Joanie declared.

"Come on out Persian, and Dustox." She declared.

"Hitmonlee, Treecko your up." Mira yelled.

"Lets go." The ref yelled.

"Persian use Pay day. Dustox use gust."

"Hitmonlee throw Treecko at Dustox, then nail Persian with blaze kick." Hitmonlee swept up the lizard and threw him like a dart, then clipped Persian's face with its fire coated heel. "Use pound and bullet seed Treecko."

Like a spinning wheel, the little grass pokemon spun round and unleashed a bullet barrage in Dustox face before it was hit with the tail.

"You are good Miss Ketchum, but my pokemon are not done yet, Dustox use whirlwind, Persian use thunder." The bug whipped up a huge tornado and the large cat charged it with electricity. "Escape that."

"Easy, Hitmonlee bounce over the attack and land using earthquake." The fighting pokemon launched himself into the air and in moments came crashing down in the center of the mayor's attack, destroying it. The tremor from earthquake nailed Persian knocking him out. "Now Treecko." From behind Hitmonlee, Mira's smaller compatriot flew and hit Dustox square in the head , sending it for a loop. Mira was about to go on the attack again when Jessie called out, "I give, I give. Nice battle child it seems I underestimated you and your friends. Congratulations, and I hope you stay safe. If you go out tonight tell the restaurant it is on the Mayor." She hobbled off with her granddaughter, and a smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad that's over with." Sarah said in a huff.

"Yeah, but at least we can eat better then pokemon center cafeteria food," Mira said. The three friends were walking away when Mira had a thought, "Was it just me or was she a little bit weird, it felt like I was supposed to know about her."

"Well she did know your last name, maybe she knows your family?" Saki asked, settling into her girlfriends arms.

"Maybe...Ah who really cares." And they were gone.

INSIDE

Jessie sat back at her desk and couldn't help but laugh."My god that was fun."

Her backdoor opened, and a man walked in looking pleased,"Did you have fun dear?" He asked.

"Like never before, my god she was almost ruthless in her approach." She replied.

"Just like a twerp, huh, I'm surprised you went with Persian though?" He saw her crying and went up to hold her. "Oh, Jessie."

"Oh James, I miss him so much."


	6. Natu Far From Grace

Chapter 5

Route 102

"Another day, another adventure," Mira smiled. She had charged like a Tauros in a china shoppe, right out of the city.

"Mira, you need to settle down," Saki shouted, "We have only been awake an hour, and most of us are barely that."

"Agreed, you are way too chipper," Sarah added.

"That's cuz you're a grump," Mira pointed out.

"Exactly, I want you to be miserable like I am," She stated plainly.

Sakinah was about to but in, when she suddenly tripped over something.

"Babe you okay?" Mira asked as she went to her girls side.

"Yeah, I just tripped." She rolled over and noticed a little green ball, "Over that."

Sarah walked over to it and picked it up, "I'll be damned, its a Natu." She placed it back on the ground, this time toward the others. But then it shifted slightly to the left and continued to stare."Odd little fellow."

"Natu are wary creatures. They tend to run then fight, not to mention their psychic powers emanate so strongly that they have to stop moving or they will suffer aneurysms." Miracle said.

"This one seems to be focused on one spot in the distance," Saki said, "It looks like he keeps his mind on that clearing over to the east." Saki reached over and placed her hand on the bird's head, then a rush of psychic energy shot into her.

"What happened now?" Sarah asked.

"I siphoned a bit of his psychic energy, and that allowed me to see into his memories." She replied.

"So whats going on?" Mira asked.

"From the looks of things, there are some trainers going on a massive catching spree depleting the habitat of any and all pokemon. And from the looks of them they're wearing the same outfit." Saki said.

"My dad said different organizations run all over the world." Mira knelt down to Natu, "Its okay little guy, I'm sure we can help you and your friends." That got the little bird to blink, then peck Miracle's foot hard. "Ow, son of a bitch."

"Natu, Nat." The bird then hopped off toward the clearing, leaving the girls speechless.

"That bird is going to get it," Mira roared.

"Stop being so mean, all he did was accept our offer to help," Saki said taking off.

"Besides, it only hurt you so much because you are a bug type. We have to watch our typing remember." Sarah reminded her, before heading east as well.

"If either of you think about catching that beach ball I will beat you both to a pulp." Mira yelled.

The three followed the hopping feather ball till he abruptly froze up at the tree line.

"Did we break him again?" Sarah asked.

"No, it looks like he is getting more images," Saki said. She again placed her hand on the bird and siphoned his memories. "The people doing it are located in a cave on the other side." She was about to continue when they were found.

They heard the clicking of poke-balls opening and then felt the creatures growling around them.

"Who do we have here?" A man asked, "Three lost little trainers."

"Hands in the air, and turn around slowly," another man said.

The girls complied, but suddenly a few of their poke-balls were pulled off their belts by a blue glow. They opened up to show Hitmonlee, Buneary, Absol, Torchic and Arbok.

"What the hell?" Mira questioned.

The pokemon immediately noticed their trainers were in trouble, and lashed out. Hitmonlee and Arbok took the lead, being they were clearly the strongest. As more and more pokemon fell, the girls began to take control, finally giving their own pokemon directions.

"Buneary, keep confusing them with substitute, Hitmonlee drop them with earthquake."

"Absol use mega horn, Torchic light them up with ember," Saki added.

"Arbok finish them with ice fang." Sarah yelled.

The opponents were soon totally defeated, and then Miracle and Sarah transformed to collect the trainers.

"What the hell are you?" They yelled, trying to get away from them.

But just before they could get away, they were engulfed in the same blue aura from earlier. "Natu, Nat."

"Okay you assholes, you better speak or my friend and I will just have to snack on your flailing limbs." Mira asked nicely.

"Eww, you know I'm on a diet," Sarah said, adding to the facade.

"No. please don't, we were only given orders to collect pokemon from the area." A woman yelled, "We are all newbies, no one knows anything."

"Thats a good start," Saki said, as she walked up with Natu, "Anyone care to continue."

"We were heading over to Route 103, when we found you," Another person said.

"And," the girls said in unison.

"The higher ups are in the cave." Another woman yelled.

"And that's what we wanted to hear," Mira smiled, she motioned to Natu to stop what he was doing, and he then rammed them all together knocking them out.

The group moved quietly to the cave entrance and then systematically took down grunt after grunt.

"Treeko use mud slap."

"Mirror move Torchic."

"Mudkip bowl a strike with roll out." The moves all struck home, and they quickly learned their trainers cues. They switched from attack to attack, and steamrolled their opponents despite their lower levels.

Eventually the trainers got a bit tougher and the girls went to more reliable pokemon. But in a matter of minutes they finally reached what they expected was the hub of the operation.

It was some sort of factory, it took pokemon and injected them with chemicals, and then poke-balled them. Saki grabbed her head and fell to her knees.

"Baby whats wrong?" Mira asked worried.

"There is great pain coming from here. Those pokemon are in so much pain," Sakinah yelled.

"The only thing that can hurt her like this is psychic backlash. The pokemon in there have to have some psychic powers."Mira said.

"We need to stop that machine before we can help the pokemon." Sarah added.

"Leave that to Scizor and Hitmonlee." Mira said, releasing her pokemon. "Destroy that machine."

"Zor." "Monlee." The two pokemon decided to skip formalities and went straight for the engines.

"Arbok release the pokemon from the balls." Sarah commanded.

"I don't think so children." A large hooded man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sarah demanded.

Mira instantly new though, he was one of the people she met the other day in Oldale. She looked him dead in the eye and he could only chuckle.

"It doesn't look like Miracle has told you all about us yet. I am part of an organization that for centuries have played behind the scenes. We cause disaster and mayhem. For every public entity you see like Team Rocket or Plasma, there is our silent financial transactions. We help them try and reach their goals, all the while coming out ahead in money and closer to our ultimate goal." He laughed.

"And what is that?" Sarah asked.

"Us." Miracle said.

"What?"

"They paid the Rocket's to create us." Mira said, "These bastards were behind the fires in Oldale, I ran into them and found out a bit."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sarah asked.

"I'm still trying to process it myself, I initially thought they may be bogus, but with this stunt I'm beginning to have second thoughts." Miracle replied.

"if you two are done bickering I'd like to capture you now." He pulled out a pokeball, "Come on out Tyrantrum." The pokeball opened to reveal one of the largest pokemon Miracle and Sarah had ever see.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sarah asked.

"Not good, its a rock and dragon type from Kalos. Big nasties and beyond dangerous." Mira gulped.

"Draco meteor." He hollered. The large pokemon opened his mouth and started collecting energy.

"Keep his mouth closed with super power,"Mira yelled to Scizor.

Scizor pumped up and then clenched the dragon's jaw.

"Nice try, but he is too strong for your little pokemon to handle." The dragons jaw slowly began to open and Scizor was beginning to tire out.

"Gardevoir hit him with moonblast." Saki strained to say.

"Moonblast?" Everyone questioned.

The psychic pokemon collected a bright pink energy above her head and then threw it at the large dragon.

"Scizor turn his head toward the blast." Mira yelled.

Scizor struggled a bit, but then Arbok came in and slammed the pokemon the three of then took the large blast head on and were engulfed by the blast.

When the dust settled, the dinosaur pokemon was out cold, while the others came out nearly unscathed.

"What the hell just happened?" The big man questioned. It was that moment he noticed his machine had been destroyed in the blast as well.

Saki took a deep breath and shakily got back to her feet, "Moonblast, its a move my Gardevoir told me about." She shook her head a bit and continued, "Recently it has been discovered, a new type of pokemon, bringing the total to eighteen. This type is invulnerable to dragons, and beats dark along with fighting. This discovery has caused some pokemon, like my Gardevoir, to go through a metamorphosis and become imbued with the type."

"What the hell are you going on about child, we would know about such shit happening," the man yelled, his voice a bit irked.

"As a true psychic I tend to learn things before most other people, especially through my visions. But an artifact has been found recently and when it was studied they activated its power." She replied.

The man returned his massive creature, and chuckled. "That is a nice story you told me. And I have faith you are telling me the truth. But that means I must bid you all adieu."

With an explosion of dust and smoke he was gone.

"I am beginning to get really pissed off," Sarah snarled, she then turned to Miracle, "And why didn't you tell us about this little meeting, and I want the real reason."

"I didn't see them as a real threat. I thought they were bull shitting me. I know I made a mistake, but I wont make it again." She replied.

"I accept that apology, now I think its time we release the pokemon that were captured, and help your girlfriend out of the cave."

"I'm okay," Saki sighed, she was still holing onto the Natu they met earlier.

As they began releasing pokemon after pokemon, Natu began to get worried. And when it was all done the little bird was becoming hysterical.

"Whats wrong with him?" Miracle asked her girlfriend.

"Well it seems that the pokemon he was looking for is no longer in this facility. I think the man may have seen something in them and taken them for his own." Saki replied, holding the poor bird tightly, trying to calm him down.

"It seems to me that these people are perhaps the biggest threat, not just in the region but maybe the planet," Miracle said, "I think that maybe this little guy may need us."

Saki smiled, and held him tighter, "I wont let him down."

SOMEWHERE HIDDEN

"Are you telling me that those brats beat you, and put our plans on the back burner." A woman yelled.

"Yes mam, but I have learned something you may want to hear about." He choked.

"And what pray tell is that?"

"Those rumors on the new type being discovered are true, and they are invulnerable to dragons madame," He smiled.

"That is good news, get X,Y, and Z on the research and have them report back to me with everything they find. This could mean that we wont need Miracle as the catalyst, if we can create another." She laughed.


	7. A Beautiful Side Quest

Chapter 6

ROUTE 102

"Wurmple finish it off with electro web." Miracle smiled. Her small bug pokemon shot out a net of webbing, and when it ensnared its opponent, a shot of electricity went through it.

"Marill," The other trainer yelled. He sighed when he had to return it, and told her she was a good fighter before he left.

Miracle was about to return her pokemon when it began to evolve, "I always love this part." She smiled.

Wurmple curled itself into a ball and used its threads to cover itself in a cocoon. Then it began to glow and changed its form.

"I wonder what line its going to be." Saki asked a little giddy.

"SILCOON!"

"Wow, it looks like you'll have a Beautifly in no time," Sarah said.

"Yeah, she will be gorgeous and strong," Miracle said. She was again about to return her pokemon when out of nowhere a large bird pokemon swooped down.

"Pidgeot!"

"Duck," Sarah yelled. Everyone jumped out of the way and hit the ground.

"Shit." Mira muttered, "Everyone okay."

The others slowly got back to their feet and dusted themselves off.

"Yeah, I'm good," Saki said.

"Same here," Sarah replied.

Mira looked around and took a few moments to assess the situation, "Mother, goddamn, son of a bitch." She yelled, "That Pidgeot took Silcoon."

"Well they are predatory birds," Saki said, "We need to find them before it cracks Silcoon open like an Oshawott does its scalchop."

"Damn, I need to use Scizor since he's the fastest and the only true flyer." Mira grabbed her pokeball and released her pokemon.

"Have him take Natu, it will allow Gardevoir and I to detect them using our psychic powers." Saki added, releasing her newest addition on to Scizor's shoulder.

"Scizor take Natu and head west, there was a Pidgeot that flew in and grabbed Silcoon. Find them and protect her the best you can." Mira told him.

He saluted, "Zor." Then grasped the little bird and took off.

"Whats with you and always being neck deep in crazy situations?" Sarah asked.

"My mom tells me its a family trait I share with my dad," She sighed, "Figured she would just have to be the one aspect of normalcy in the family."

"I can totally see that," Sarah chuckled.

WAYS AWAY

"_Faster, faster, faster," _Natu yelled, "_This is so fun."_

"_I thought you were a quiet pokemon?" _Scizor asked.

"_I am, I've never done anything like this before." _ She laughed.

"_Great, we're training another lunatic." _He sighed.

"_Oh I sense them, veer to the right," _Natu said, _"Then get a little higher."_

Scizor nodded, he steadily elevated as he made his right turn, "_I've got the bird in sight," _He replied, "_You want to go for another ride?" _Natu nodded her head in excitement. "_Excellent."_

Scizor grasped her round body with his claw, then threw her like a fastball. "_Woo hoo."_

Her yell caught the large bird off guard, and when Pidgeot turned around, Natu smacked it right in the face. This caused it to drop Silcoon.

"_Crap!" _He yelled. He began to race to catch his falling companion, but was stopped by the now irate Pidgeot. "_Crap."_

"_I've got it!"_ Natu cheered. She landed on an near by tree and then began to hop down it in search of the bug.

Scizor was a bit weary, but shrugged and turned his attention back to the bird ahead of him. But was soon met with a whole flock of Pidgeot, Pidgeotto, and Pidgy. "_Wow, this just got more annoying."_

The birds all attacked at the same time, and he began fending them off. He started with double team and then laid into them with flash cannon.

One by one the weaker of the flock began to fall, leaving the strongest to fight him with their full strength.

BELOW THE TREES

"_Gonna find the buggy, gonna find the buggy."_Natu chanted. She stopped on a big branch and talked to a few locals, "_Have you seen a falling buggy?" _When they shook their heads she continued on, asking everyone she came across.

Finally she reached the ground, she spotted her fallen friend. Then hopped over to her, _"You okay, kay?"_

"_Not really, that fall hurt," _Silcoon exhaled, "_But luckily this new body is a bit sturdier then before."_

"_Good, good," _Natu replied, _"Now we need to move, move."_

"_Why are you so cheery? You're freaking me out."_

"_Black bug took me on a fun ride, I feel so lectric now."_

Silcoon hopped onto Natu's back and attached herself with string shot. "_We need to get back to our trainers."_

"_But black bug, we need to help him." _Natu cried.

"_He's fine,you and I are not strong enough to help. I may be a few years old, but I am not a fighter yet. And you are not as battle ready as you hope."_

"_Too bad, I legs so we go help." _Natu cheered.

"_Noooooo!" _And they were again gone.

ABOVE THE TREES

Scizor was drained, and breathing heavily. He had taken out all but three Pidgeot and was no longer able to keep up with their speed.

"_Not good." _He huffed.

They reared up and dove down at him again, he couldn't do anything but anticipate the hit. He winced in anticipation, but the strikes never came.

"_What the?"_

He opened his eyes to see his opponents wrapped up in a web of electricity, and being swung around in a blue aura.

"_Black bug!" _Natu screamed happily, "_We came to help."_

"_Her idea not mine." _Silcoon sighed.

"_Thanks," _He replied.

The three pokemon held the remaining pokemon at bay until they decided it wasn't worth it anymore and turned tail. Scizor fell back in exhaustion and just chuckled.

"Scizor, Natu, where are you!" They herd their trainers yell.

Silcoon and Natu chuckled and hovered over to Scizor, his face held some worry as he saw them begin to rig him into a harness made of silk. Silcoon attached herself and then Natu hopped over to the edge of the tree. "_Banzai!" _And down they went.

The two smaller pokemon steered him like a sled, dodging the larger branches and using the smaller ones to ease them down.

As they were about to reach the ground Silcoon began to glow, a crack appeared on her back and two flowing wings popped out. The flapping slowed them down enough that they barely landed with a thump.

"_Beautifly!" _

The three pokemon sat there chuckling and waited for their trainers to catch up to them.

"My god, Scizor are you okay." Mira yelled. She ran to her dented pokemon and didn't even notice her newest addition. When he stood to greet her she wrapped him up in her arms, "You look like hell buddy."

"Mira."

"What the hell happened to you?" She questioned.

"Mira."

"I mean it looks like youve been in a rumble."

"MIRA!" Saki yelled.

"What." She hollered back. She turned around to see the girls pointing to a Beautifly. It took a few seconds, but Miracle eventually put it all together. "She evolved again?"

"Well you should know that bug pokemon evolve the fastest," Sarah pointed out.

The bug landed gracefully on the head of of her smallest savior and gave it a hug. Natu hopped up and down a bit before jumping into Scizor's claws.

"It looks like they have had a busy day," Sarah deadpanned.

"Well I say they all deserve a treat for it all," Saki said.

"Agreed, but we need to find a place to camp, cuz its getting dark, and we are about four hours from Petalburg City." Miracle replied.

"Well here is as good a place as any," Sarah recommended.

FEW HOURS LATER

Sarah and Sakinah had fallen asleep, and the pokemon were sleeping soundly as well. Miracle on the other hand stood watch, her eyes never leaving the view of camp.

"I will not let anything happen to you guys," She rubbed underneath her eyes to reveal bags that had been covered in make-up. "Nothing ever again."

Review's welcome please.


	8. Dealing with Demons

Chapter 7

"My god, we have finally reached Petalburg City," Saki smiled, "I was afraid that route would never end."

"Settle down you crazy bitch, we were only on it for a couple of days." Sarah grumbled.

Miracle walked a bit behind them, not really noticing what was going on. She was in a daze and not paying attention when she nearly ran over an elderly woman.

"Watch where you're going ya brat!" She yelled, "You kids are not free to do as you please." She dusted herself off and whacked Mira with her cane.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mind wandered a bit." She apologized.

"Damn little trainers." She grumbled walking away, "Need to do away with that damn profession."

The others walked up to Mira and asked what happened. "I wasn't paying attention, and I almost ran that old lady down."

"Are you okay Mira, you've been lethargic, and spacey all morning." Saki asked.

Mira was about to answer when Sarah jumped in, "She hasn't been sleeping. Like at all, since we came across Barnes in Oldale."

"What, how the hell did you know?" Mira yelled.

"That's not the question that should be asked Miracle, and definitely not the one that **I **want answered." Saki demanded her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Its nothing, just nightmares." She replied.

"I don't think so, if that was the case I would siphon it while we are in bed every night." She replied, "Want to try your answer again."

"Im just a bit restless, these new freaks are in my head and I am trying to think of a way to deal with them." She half lied.

Saki and Sarah looked back and forth between her and each other. They both sighed and semi-accepted her statement.

"The pokemon center is located in the middle of town, lets settle in and then we can go to the gym." Saki said.

The girls got to the center in a few minutes, and got the last two rooms available. Mira and Saki opened their door and Saki immediately pushed her larger girlfriend to the bed.

"What the hell babe?" Mira yelled.

"Now I want you to tell me whats really going on in that gorgeous brain of yours." She demanded

Miracle was about to brush her off, but the look Saki gave her cut her deeply. "With that shit Barnes pulled, and those cloaked assholes, I am on constant alert. You are all in grave danger and I am the strongest person in our group."

"So you're telling me that you feel obligated to protect us at all hours of the day?," Mira nodded, "And you feel that staying up and getting no sleep is helping..." She nodded again, "You are going to sleep right now, and if you so much as argue I will call the one person you cannot say no to."

"Huh, you wouldnt dare call her." Mira sneered.

"Try me Miracle, she may be the only play ive got, but its the only play I need."

"Fine, but please don't go far. You make me feel safe to." Saki crawled up next to her and laid her down to the mattress. She then settled into Mira's side.

"We are safe Miracle, I havent even had a vision since we met the cloaked guy, so I don't see them as much of a threat yet."

"I am not taking them lightly Saki, I can feel it in my antennae." Mira pulled her as close to her as she could, "I just want this to go away quickly." Mira's eyes began to close, and then she could barely hear Sakinah's reply before she was asleep for the first time in almost a week.

"Open your eyes child." A venomous female voice sneered.

Mira's eyes flew open and she realized she wasn't in the room anymore."Crap. Whats going on now?"

Rows of hooded people began to file out from behind the woman and circled Miracle.

"Child you are an open book arent you." She laughed.

"What are you doing in my head you bitch. Get out!" Mira yelled.

"I don't think so, it is quite spacious and I have been thinking of making a permanent change in residence." She replied, "You cannot hide from us Miracle, we now have ways of tracking you and your friends.

The woman walked over to Mira and knelt beside her, "Make this easy on yourself, give in to our demands and none of your friends will die. We are the most powerful entity in the world Miracle, we have the money and the resources to ruin all you care deeply for."

Mira was giving this woman the evil eye, "Why would I ever believe a word you say?"

"I do not want to kill something I spent a fortune on, Miracle. We can come back every night and do this over and over again. But I want you to just give in, or I will take drastic measures."

"I believe she told you to leave." Everyone looked around to see who said that.

"Saki."

Her girlfriends glowing figure floated down from above them, and landed next to her.

"How are you here child, we have her on lock down." The woman choked out.

"I am a grade five psychic lady, you cant keep me out of anywhere. Especially the mind of my girlfriend, whom I am linked to at all times of the day. Now I will tell you this one last time, get lost."

The womans body began to shake in anger,but before she could react, Saki blew her away with a blast from her hand. This disintegrated the entity, and made the others phase away.

"What the hell just happened?" Miracle asked.

"We are in my strongest plane of existence. My powers are only as strong as my imagination, and its the same for you here in your own head."

"Thank you babe, I would be lost without you." Mira said.

Saki smiled and leaned in close to her girl, "You bet your ass you would be," Then gave her a kiss. "Now lets cuddle and get some real sleep." They agreed and in no time they were doing exactly what they wanted to do in the first place.

NEXT DAY

"God I needed that," Mira yawned, as she stretched.

"We know, its noon and you're Uncle Max has been calling you since eight this morning." Sarah said, as she walked into Miracle's room.

"Well why the hell are you in my room?" Miracle asked.

"Saki told me to come get you, and meet her at the gym. She was challenging your Uncle to an exhibition match in half an hour."

"Shit, I need to go." Mira yelled. She flipped out and began getting ready, before dashing out the room with Sarah in tow.

"Let me go you crazy woman!" Sarah yelled.

"Quit your bitching," Mira laughed. The two weaved through town, like a couple of squawking Murkrow. In no time they finally reached the Petalburg Gym , and flew right in. "We're here."

"Mira, you're finally up." Saki smiled, "I was beginning to worry you may have gone comatose."

"Youre not getting away from me that easily." Mira grinned lasciviously.

"And you two can sex each other up when I am not in the middle, and I mean that literally." Sarah said.

"And when I'm not in the room, and one of you are not my niece," a tall man with glasses said covering his eyes.

Miracle's eyes lit up, "Uncle Max," She yelled. He grabbed her into a big ole bear hug.

"What's up kiddo." Max laughed.

They stood there for a moment before relinquishing the hug, "I'm taking on the Hoenn League."

"I knew that, I'm pretty sure I knew that. Anyway, uh what was I thinking uhh. Oh yes your girlfriend here has challenged me to a one on one match. But I was looking for something more."

"And what would that be Uncle Max."

"I want you to face her." He smiled.

"What, why me." She asked.

"Just to tickle my fancy I guess." He looked over to Sakinah, "So are you up for it?"

Saki was just in shock at the set up, she was a bit apprehensive at first, but she nodded her head, "Yes, I think its time we had a bit of a match."

"Excellent, lets have it right now in the gym." He said running into the hallway.

"Excitable guy aint he," Sarah exclaimed.

IN THE GYM

"Okay, I just want to see what you do when faced against one another," Max smiled.

"I guess," Saki sighed, "Come on out Torchic." Saki said.

"Buneary your up," Mira replied.

The two tiny pokemon faced one another down and were a bit puzzled about facing a friend.

"Buneary start with pound."

"Low kick, Torchic." The two pokemon barreled into each other. Each striking the other over and over.

"Substitute Buneary." The normal type pokemon spit out a whit ball that shaped into her. "Double jump kick."

The two bunny's leaped into the air right at Torchic, the first missed its target and exploded into a puff of smoke blinding him. This allowed the second to hit its target dead on.

"Fend her off with ember." Saki commanded. The little bird started launching the little fire pellets and rapid succession.

Torchic couldn't hit Buneary, but he steadily backed her into a corner. Buneary was caught and couldn't escape.

"Buneary shoot your substitutes into the air!" Mira yelled. The bunny shot them up as high as she could.

Torchic and Sakinah both took their eyes off of Buneary and followed her subs into the air.

"Jump kick." Buneary blasted Torchic under the chin as he was looking up. This sent him into the gut of his trainer out cold.

"You tricked us," Saki said.

"Actually she placed you into a paradox. If you would have attacked then those substitutes would have finished you off as well." Max spoke up, "It was ingenious. But it wont work against me when you come back to face the gym."

"Dont worry, by then I will have other tricks up my sleeve." Mira said. She walked up to Saki and gave her a hug, "I didn't quite thank you for last night." She whispered.

Saki blushed, "Well how about you show me your thanks tonight. I have ten hours to spare."

Mira gulped and began to sweat, "Have mercy."

Reviews welcome.

Quick poll:

keep Sarah

or

have her move to her own thing.


End file.
